Slayer
Grafika:Slayer_Detail.png Slayer to umiejętność, która została wprowadzona do gry 26 Stycznia 2005 roku, która pozwala walczyć ze specyficznymi stworami. Jedynym sposobem trenowania tej umiejętności jest wykonywanie zleceń otrzymanych od Slayer Masterów. Ilość doświadczenia zdobytego do Slayer jest równa ilości punktów życia, które dany stwór posiada. Jest to jedna z wolniejszych umiejętności do trenowania, ale za to wysoko profitowa i dająca możliwość zdobycia Charmów do Summoningu. Potwory często po zabiciu zostawiają Grimy Herbs, które mogą dać graczowi doświadczenie do Herblore w czasie monotonnego zadania. Najlepiej jest zbierać te herby, oczyszczać i wyrzucać. Do oczyszczania najsłabszych Herbów należy mieć co najmniej 3 level Herblore i zakończony quest Druidic Ritual. Niektóre potwory mają swoje "zamienniki'. Na przykład, jeśli gracz musi zabić Blue Dragon, może zabijać Baby blue dragon a i tak będzie dostawał doświadczenie. Jeśli gracz będzie musiał zabić Crawling Hands, może zabić te potwory na levelu 8 jak i levelu 12 lub Skeletal hands i Zombie hands. Jeśli gracz będzie musiał zabić Trolle, może zabić Mountain troll, Troll general lub Ice troll. Chaos Tunnels zawierają dużo zadań, na przykład Bork, który po pierwszym zabiciu daje 5000 Slayer XP, 250 XP po każdym innym zabiciu (można go zabijać tylko raz dziennie). Aby znaleźć się z tym Skillem w Hiscores, należy mieć minimalnie 30 level (980.000 rank). Wprowadzenie Slayer to unikalna umiejętność wymagająca szukania po świecie tajemniczych ludzi, których powszechnie nazywa się Slayer Masterami. Niektóre potwory potrzebują specjalnego ekwipunku, na przykład aby zabić Banshees, gracz musi mieć na sobie Earmuffs. thumb|95px|[[Abyssal Demon]] Dzięki tej umiejętności, można naprawde dużo zarobić. Potwory wyrzucają części ekwipunku, na przykład: armoured boots, Abyssal whips, Dark bows, Mystic robes oraz Coins, Charms i Clue scrolls. W grze mamy dostęp do 6 Slayer Masterów, którzy zadania przydzielają w zależnosci od levelu Slayer, od 1 levelu Spiders do 304 levelu Mithril Dragons. Gracz może dostać taska na Slayer Monsters, jak i Non-Slayer Monsters. Doświadczenie dostaje się jedynie za zabijanie potworów, które zlecił nam Slayer Master. Każdy Slayer Master sprzedaje ten sam ekwipunek, który jest potrzebny do zabicia niektórych potworów. Gdy gracz dostanie taska, może wziąć radę od mistrza jak zabijać te potwory. Informuje on gdy do zabicia potrzebne są specjalne narzędzia. Jeśli nie ma takiej potrzeby, zostajemy poinformowani o tym gdzie znajduje się taki stwór, czym atakuje. Każdy Slayer Master sprzedaje Enchanted gems. Jeśli ktoś po raz pierwszy z nim rozmawia, dostanie Gem za darmo. Później można go kupić za 1gp. Dzięki nim można skontaktować się z mistrzem, porozmawiać o liczbie pozostałych potworów do zabicia, spytać o wskazówki. Przez Gemy nie można dostawać nowych zadań. Żeby to zrobić, trzeba porozmawiać z Masterem w cztery oczy. Alternatywą jest Slayer ring, który mówi nam ile zostało potworów do zabicia i posiada 4 teleporty. Drugim wyjściem jest także Combat bracelet, która co 10 killów informuje o pozostałej ilości potworów do zabicia. Gracze, którzy mają odblokowane Lunar Spells mogą uzywać zaklęcia NPC Contact, by skontaktować się z mistrzem i wziąć nowe zadanie. Inna popularną metodą do szybkiego kontaktowania się z Slayer Masterem są Karamja gloves 3, zdobyte w Karamja Achievement Diary. Dają teleport do Shillo Village, więc jest to bardzo szybka metoda do skontaktowania się z Duradelem. Aby brać od niego taski, należy mieć 50 Slayer Level i 100 Combat Level. Slayer Masterowie W grze mamy dostęp do 6 Masterów, którzy zlecają nam różne zadania. Dotyczy to ilości jak i rodzaju stworów. Po wykonaniu questu While Guthix Sleeps dwóch z Masterów zostaje zmienionych. Narzędzia RuneScape oferuje nam możliwość używania wielu narzędzi specyficznych dla tej umiejętności. Są to między innymi * Enchanted Gem, używany do rozmów ze Slayer Masterami na odległość * Face Mask, używana do walki z Dust Devilami * Earmuffs, niezbędne do walki z Banshee * Mirror Shield, tarcza chroniąca przed wzrokiem Bazyliszków * Bug lantern, niezbędny do walki z Bug Swarmami * Spiny Helmet, hełm chroniący nas przed atakiem Wall Beastów * Witchwood Icon, amulet częściowo chroniący przed Cave horrorami * Insulated boots, buty które nas chronią przed Killerwattami * Slayer Bell, dzwonek do ściągania Molanisków ze ścian * Slayer Gloves, chroniące przed Fever spiderami * Nose peg, zatyczka częściowo chroniąca przed atakami Aberrantów Ważne są również narzędzia które umożliwiają nam dobicie potworów, bowiem niektóre gatunki występujące w RuneScape nie dadzą się pokonać przy użyciu zwykłych broni. * Rock Slugi możemy pokonać używając na nich Bag of salt, gdy mają poniżej 5 hp. * Jaszczurki pustynne możemy pokonać używając na nich Ice cooler, gdy mają poniżej 10 hp. * Mutated Zygomites możemy pokonać używając na nich Fungicide spray, gdy są słabe * Kuraski i Turothy możemy pokonać przy użyciu tylko specyficznych broni. Są to dwuręczna Leaf-bladed spear, jednoręczny Leaf-Bladed Sword, czar Slayer Dart, którego możemy używać gdy posiadamy Slayer Staff, a poza tym bronie dystansowe przy użyciu specjalnej amunicji: Broad-tipped bolts lub Broad arrows. Dzieki wprowadzeniu Slayer point system przy okazji questu Smoking Kills otrzymujemy możliwość tworzenia i używania dodatkowych narzędzi: * Slayer helmet - wymagane 400 Slayer points i 55 Crafting, do stworzenia potrzebne są: Black mask, Nose peg, Facemask, Earmuffs i Spiny helmet. Zastepuje on wszystkie wyżej wymienione narzędzia i daje ten sam bonus co Black mask. * Slayer ring - wymagane 300 Slayer points i 75 Crafting, do stworzenia potrzebne są: Gold bar, Enchanted gem i Ring mould. Pozwala on na 8 różnych teleportów, m.in do Slayer Tower, Slayer Dungeon, Pollnivneach i The Lair of Tarn Razorlor. Pozwala również na kontaktowanie się ze Slayer Masterem. Można go kupić za 75 Slayer points. Kategoria:Skille Kategoria:Skille p2p